Anna Belinda:Night Fury
by dragongrace
Summary: Quick Note this also a TMNT thing and I only own Anna Belinda but not her breed .Anna Belinda the most dangerous breed of dragons the Night Fury wanted adventure and flew away from the closest thing she had to a home Dragon Torpaq, Land of the Dragons. Well she got kidnapped and held for 5 years having no hope of escaping but is given that by 4 teenage mutant ninja turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Anna Belinda: Night Fury

**Quick Note: I do not own TMNT or How to Train Your Dragon**

My name is Anna Belinda I am the most dangerous breed of dragon, the Night Fury. It is exactly 5 years since I have been stolen from my homeland Dragons Torpaq, Land of the Dragons. You are probably wondering where this strange place? Is it even real? Well my answer to you is yes it is real and my homeland is shrouded by clouds and if you even come across it by sheer luck you would turn away first chance for the dangerous tides and jagged rocks jutting from the sea. Only way to get there is if you are a dragon so you can navigate the dangerous rocks and fly above the waves. Well once you get past that its glorious land full of lush flora, bountiful fauna, creeks running through the island which might I add is most of what you call Bermuda Triangle but way away from the coast of "Florida" I think it's called. Well anyways I was always adventurous from the second I was born to this very second and it led to my demise.

It was a sunny day on the island and I wanted to leave and find what was out there beyond the shores. I thought it was perfect I have no ties like family and friends since I hatched alone no one would miss me if I perished. I took of without a second thought flying at top speed practically faster than sound wanting to get away from all the dragons that try to kill me like Typhoomerangs, Terrible Terrors, Monstrous Nightmares, Scauldrons, Thunder Drums, Deadly Nadders, Smothering Smoke Breaths, Change wings, Hideous Zipplebacks, Whispering Deaths, Gronckles, heck even Fire worms! It was night time so no one would see me with my pitch black scales. Soon I reached the coast of Florida then flew north. The only time I stopped was to fill my stomach and quench my thirst. I flew for exactly 21 hours until my wings could carry me no more and when I took in my surrounding I noticed was in a loud place full of blaring mini fires on tall sticks with tall straight mountains. Where am I?

I start walking trying to find safe shelter for the night and I turn down a corner and more corners not making sense of anything. I see strange creatures all looking the same carrying glowing things they look edible but something is off so I do the natural thing, attack. With my ear plates protecting my soft skin under them I let out a roar that chills any of my opponents but has no effect on these strange things. I charge them without a second thought. They raise the glowing objects and glowing beams come out of them they hit me but have no effect on my impenetrable hide I bite, shoot fire, and claw until none remain or so I thought. I let my ear plates go up but next thing I know I feel a sharp blow under them and I black out.

I wake up stuck in a cage strapped to a table so I try to blast my way out but something straps my muzzle together and no matter how hard I try I can not break free. Strange looking things walk in they have the same build as the ones before but silver, blue, and something pink and squishy looking in the center of it. They wheel me out of there and into a room with vials of blue liquid and I can already tell this won't end well. I shove my ear plates down but they stick something sharp in my tender skin and I can feel be injected in my blood vessels. I make pained sounds from fear and pain as it changes me. I black out from the pain but in a white room with a door sealed shut and I panicked I get up but quickly fall down and I look at my body. It changed into something similar like those things but with skin and two legs and arms! I freak out but I notice I still have my tail, wings, ear plates, scales on some parts of my body, where my back legs should be were my original legs but only half way down the top half was a different flesh, and I still had claws on my forelegs. What ever they did to me I will make sure they suffer for it.

It was like that for the next five years painful experiment after painful experiment but the only upside of all of it was I figured out how to shift fully back to dragon form and I learned so much about them and my new location New York City. I was sitting in my cell block in my human form having giving up hope of escape a long time ago. Next thing I know I hear a loud explosion, my curiosity getting the better of me I go to the little window in the door and what I see next surprises my scales off! Mutant turtles.

I saw one in purple run past my cell so I banged on the door and when he turned he looked surprised at first but then said, "Hold on!" I responded, "Where would I go?". He left and I thought he left me for good but then my door shot open. I ran out frantically and heard "Experiment DRAGON is escaped handle with caution!" They better be afraid of me. I saw what I came to learn is called the Kraang coming after me I shifted full dragon and attacked and 5 plasma blasts later I was looking for more machines to crack. But I found something better than more droids; I found a roof top exit. I wasted no time but I heard someone behind me and saw the turtles rushing at me so I was quick to fly away and soon I was in the open air. I didn't make it far though. I felt a chain wrap around me and something sharp shot out of one end and did the worst thing imaginable… it punctured my tail fins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna Belinda Pov

I instantly began to lose altitude and in a matter of seconds I was plummeting towards the ground. I hit the ground with a bone jarring _thud_! I instantly black out; I awake to every single bone in my body feeling like someone was banging rocks on them and a searing pain in my tail. I notice my surroundings and see I am in an abandoned part of town but when I try to move I notice I am chained up wings, paws, and tail. I began to panic hoping the Kraang don't show up after ten minutes of struggling I gave up changing into my dragon form. Accepting my fate I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me.

Mikey Pov

When we busted into I expected to just find them messing with mutagen. Not a DRAGON GIRL! She was sooooo cool! She can kick Kraang butt. We tried to chase her down but when she started to fly away Leo freaked out. "She is a danger to the public!" So I did what I thought was rational and let me tell you I am not rational in the slightest. I took my nunchuks and threw them at her to wrap her wings and it did NOT go as planned. The blades popped out. I stood frozen in horror as the blade stuck true and she crash landed and when she hit she gave and spine chilling roar. "Mikey you idiot, you almost killed her!" said Raph. "Well now we get to go after her", I said trying to look on the bright side. Donnie said she probably landed on New Brothers Island. "Well how are we supposed to get to an island?" I said "No you idiot she is in an abandon part of town", Donnie told me irritated. We started going as fast we could there but when we did we came to an unwelcome surprise. THE PLACE WAS HUGE. We started searching the area so we split up and I got to a rocky area and noticed something really stranger. Crushed trees and black scales. I then see something totally scary and amazing, A DRAGON. I walk over to her and see that she wasn't breathing, and then realizing I took down a dragon! I put my foot on her and shout," I AM MICHELANGELO MIGHTY DRAON SLAY-AHHHHH", it shook me off not liking I put my foot on it.

Anna's Pov

I felt something heavy and really smelly step on my stomach. I growled shaking it off and looked up wanting to know who is seeing the mighty Night Fury in such a weak state. And to my surprise I see the orange clad turtle who did this to me with me at his mercy. I close my eyes and accepting my fate trying to keep what little dignity I have left.

Mikey's Pov

It looked up at me with fear in its eyes and I couldn't do it I wrap up my nunchuks and next thing I know I am pinned to a rock with the creature staring down at me with pure hatred. It opens its mouth and I see green gas forming I close my eyes knowing I am about to be roasted like pizza. Instead I have an ear breaking screech right in my face but hey I am not complaining this much better. It runs of into the woods and when I try to move and go find my brothers my limbs turn to jelly and I collapse unconscious to the hard ground.

**I know its short but I couldn't update for awhile so I will make the next one longer. **

**Yours truly, Dragongrace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

Yes I am now going to continue this at first I wasn't going to because no one gave any reviews or likes so I thought why continue? But thanks to Wanli8970 I shall continue.

Sincerely, dragongrace P.S I won't usually be this formal when giving authors notes.:)


	4. Chapter 4

Mikeys's Pov

I felt a push to the side and heard "MIKEY GET UP WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU FOR HOURS!" I immediately jump up and look around scared looking for the dragon thingy. "You guys we have to get outta here before that thing comes back!" "What thing?" Raph asked. "You know the thing we saw thing that came from the KRAANG!" " We have to find it immediately before it finds it way outta this dump" said Leo "ARE YOU CRAZY IT ALMOST KILLED ME" " All the more reason to find it then" Leo said. I just shut my mouth knowing that there was no way around this but he didn't say I had to search _hard_ for it. "Well by the looks of the carnage I take it went that way" Donnie said pointing at an uprooted tree. "Well then we start there." Leo said. It took at least 2 hours to find where it went. We came to a cove surrounded by rocks with a huge pond with lots of fish, a cave that looked scary, a tiny passage that looked impossible to get through, and a giant black scaly looking mound- WAIT WHAT?! We all come to a sudden stop hoping we didn't alert it of our presence. "Oh my god a real life dragon I only read about them in fairy tales!" Donnie said. "Well what we do then" Leo asked Donnie. "Well usually whoever finds one gets eaten captured if they are a fair maiden, or hopes to god that they escape with their life." Donnie responded "Well that's reassuring so I say lets attack it" Raph says "What if it's friendly" Leo says. "Yeah she's totally friendly she just attacked me" Mikey says. "Enough talk come on Raph and Mikey you stay up here incase it decides to attack us lets go Donnie."

Leo Pov 

I think I almost wet my shell on the way down there. She looked like she was sleeping but something felt off putting about her, like a ticking time bomb. When we got down there I wanted to run even more. Up close it looked ferocious like it was meant to kill. "Not it!" Donnie whispered throwing his staff at me I gave him the death glare. I approached it knowing Captain Ryan wouldn't back down. And with shaking knees I oh so gently poked its rib cage and let me tell you I should have run. Its green eyes shot open in less than a heart beat, and blew Donnie's staff to bits. We heard yelling and saw Mikey and Raph exploding through the under-growth. It got in a fight stance and sized us up. "We are not here to hurt you!" I shouted. "Speak for your self!" Raph shouted. "Then why are you attacking me with sticks!" It demanded. "We were just trying to wake you up so we could talk!" "Then speak before I decide otherwise" it said. "We saw you escape from the Kraang and we want to know why they had you" I said. "I was their experiment for this Mutagen they used on me and who wants to know anyways" it said. "We shouldn't trust it what if it's a Kraang spy" Raph said. "I was captured against my own free will for 5 years and experimented on I can assure you I am no spy also I have a name and its Anna Belinda not it." "We are turtles that fight the Kraang along with many others villains." I said "Why did you save me?" "We couldn't leave you there its terrible" Donnie said. She relaxed a little but when she looked at Mikey she went ballistic. "YOU DESTROYED ME YOU NEW YORK SCUM DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!" Anna said then immediately pinned Mikey to a rock. "HELP ME AHHHHHHHHHH" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I asked. "This scum condemned me to death" Raph and Donnie managed to pull her of while checked Mikey. "WHAT DID I DO" Mikey shouted. She brought up her tail and we saw on half perfectly fine and the other gone and bloody. "So what's the problem?" Mikey asked. "You poor fool the problem is I can't fly without it and a down dragon is a dead one" Anna said.

I know this isn't as long as I promised but it's the best I got at the moment cause my computer broke the next will take longer but it will be longer, Dragon grace.


End file.
